Talk:Medicine Ring
Convert HP to MP My testing: I have a total of 190 Convert HP to MP gear so far. Now, it's not quite enough to put me in the yellow by switching from naked to full, and back to naked again ... but it's close. This is NOT counting my various "HP-25" type pieces! (such as Tiphia Sting) Base HP (naked): 1012 on my WHM75/BLM37 Converted HP: 822 (no "HP-" gear, no "HP+" gear, just "Converts" gear) Equipment: Templar Mace, Aristocrat's Coat, Medicine Ring, and various "convert" gear (totaling 190). *NOTE #1: I monitored my TP very carefully while taking damage, making sure it never even got close to 100% *NOTE #2: It was Firesday with CLEAR weather, no light crap whatsoever. *NOTE #3: After taking some damage, I would Repose the enemy to keep my HP stable. #1 HP is yellow at 616/822 (74.939%) HP is white at 617 (75.061%) started casting cure at 617 (75.061%) Cure for 43hp -- a successful +32% #2 back down to 620/822 (75.426%) started at 623/822 (75.791%) Cure for 43hp -- a successful +32% #3 back down to 605/822 (73.601%) started at 624 (75.912%) *before spell fires, Auto-Regen takes me to 625 (76.034%) Cure for 40hp -- an unsuccessful +22% So basically, I'm getting a straight "76% or lower" activation, and one that doesn't care whether or not you're using conversion or "regular" HP reduction gear (like Tiphia Sting); it looks like it's gonna recalculate that activation point based on the exact max HP value you see in your little status window. This is also supported by a thread about the Sorcerer's Ring: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=3;mid=118716685718061004;num=16;page=1 The author specifically mentions Medicine Ring. Conclusion: This ring does NOT work like the Sorcerer's Ring when it comes to Convert HP to MP equipment. --TheRya 08:43, 4 December 2007 (UTC) As a taru, in my complete cure gear, I have exactly 800hp. That means I need to get to 600 to reach 75%. If I equip all my convert gear, that leaves me at 601hp. I am still in white, and when targeted, noted as 75%. I did some testing with cures and a regular cure 1 spell heals my target for 40hp. When I throw in my medicine ring, my cure 1's go up to 44hp. When my hp ticks up to 608, my hp reaches 76%, and my medicine ring is no longer active. My conclusion is that you can indeed use medicine ring while keeping white hp, though the window is very small, so depending on your race and what gear you use, it can be difficult to reach. --Nightplague 00:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) 76 and beyond This ring is virtually pointless once you hit 76 since you get Regen II which is 2HP regen per tick. If you have the serpentes set for Regen/Refresh you're also adding another 1HP regen during day/night. Your low HP window will be over before you know it unless you're soloing mobs as a WHM and need to cure yourself. Grab it if it's cheap enough, otherwise you'll do perfectly fine without it. --Geekgirl101 13:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC)